A Very Silly Sing-Along!
A Very Silly Sing-Along! is the seventh VeggieTales episode and the first VeggieTales sing-along video. It is released on January 31, 1997. Plot The episode starts immediately on the kitchen countertop, skipping the theme song, with Larry in workout clothes and is scattered exercise equipment around him. He welcomes us to the very first VeggieTales workout video. He starts out by doing exercises and hops onto the trampoline and jumps up and down. Unfortunately for Larry, the trampoline is under a cupboard and has he gets higher and higher, he hits his head repeatedly and calls Bob for help. Bob hops out and tells us that Larry is confused and says this is the very fist VeggieTales sing-along tape. He tells us that each video will have words on the bottom of the screen and to sing along with them. To demonstrate, Bob has the French Peas jump on Qwerty's keyboard. But after Bob is done singing, the Peas still think Bob is still demonstrating and they don't stop, Larry is still crying for help and things get out of hand while the sing-along begins. After a few songs, Larry comes back and welcomes us to the very first VeggieTales home improvement video. He hops on over to the sink and is going to replace an old leaky fixture on the sink with an new one which will last for years to come. But before Larry begins, he says that if any plumbing job were to be performed, that the water supply be shut off, he had Jimmy turn it off. But as Larry turns the wrench, Jimmy says he though he meant to turn off a different water fixture. Water spews out with Larry in the air and Jimmy hops out and says he thought he was doing bathrooms and decks. Larry cries out for Bob. After another set of songs, Larry welcomes us to the very first VeggieTales success video. Bob hops out and tells Larry that the video is a sing-along. Larry now realizing what is happening but doesn't realize that the video is coming to an end, asks Bob what song they should do first. Bob hops off stage with Larry following him saying that he bought a whole choclate factory with no money down. The next song is The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Larry, Pa Grape, and Mr. Lunt are the pirates and sing the song. While Pa and Mr. Lunt are singing about not doing pirate things, Larry sings nonsense stuff he never did. The two interrupt him and Pa asks about Mr. Lunt what he thinks about the nonsense. Mr. Lunt says that Pa looks like Capt'n Crunch. Pa Grape gets infuriated and chases Mr. Lunt to the plank. Larry continues to sing about more nonsense and the song ends with the trio just sitting down and watching television and eating chips. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Qwerty *Jean Claude Pea *Phillipe Pea *Christophe Pea *Jimmy Gourd *Junior Asparagus *3 Asparagus Singers *Pa Grape *Mr. Lunt *Mr. Nezzer *Scallion 1 *Scallion 2 *Scallion 3 *Palmy The Tree As Debut *Dad Asparagus *Mom Asparagus *The Peach *Phil Winklestien *Scooter Carrot *Jerry Gourd *The Monsters From Junior's Closet *Grandpa George Scallion Blink Bunny *Delivery Girl Laura Carrot *Archibald Asparagus Trivia *This is the first appearance of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. *If you watch the credits, the animators for the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything are given pirate nicknames, for example Mike "Old Spice" Nawrocki. *Out of all the Silly Songs with Larry, Oh Santa is the only one not to appear. *The first appearance of Phillipe Pea, the other Pea that appeared in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" was named Christophe Pea. You can tell by the differences in the voices. *In Larry's "success" video, he says to Bob that he bought a whole choclate factory with no money down. Though we hear nothing more about it afterwards. *Original title: A Very Silly Sing-Along!. It's unknown why it was changed. *Sunny makes an appearance as a scenery prop in Larry's "success" video. *According to the behind the scenes on the DVD, "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" was actually written before VeggieTales was created. Mike Nawrocki sang the song when he was in his second year of college with a couple of quire men from his college when they were going to Boston in the fall. *On the original tape with the original title, there is a rare Larry-Boy trailer. The trailer is just thriller music with words saying "that the world needs a hero, he is that hero, they call him...Larry-Boy". The trailer can be found on YouTube under the name "Rare Larry-Boy Trailer". *According to the behind the scenes on the DVD, "God Is Bigger" was written by Phil Vischer. When he showed his wife the song, she thought that the song was too simple that it's not good to be a song. If it wasn't for Big Idea's music composer Kurt Heinike who was a great church band director, then she would've been right. *According to the DVD commentary, Mike Nawrocki who was working on the words in the sing along said that it was so hard to match the syllables with the lyrics and it took up too much data that he said the system literally almost exploded. He also was working on his mother's old dining room furniture chair which had a high hutch which was bad on the back (which Nawrocki has) and completely threw it out. He had his back out when he went on vacation when he went to his wife's country in Colombia on vacation. *In the credits, Kurt Heinike's last name is misspelled. The last letter in his last name has an i instead of an e. People actually wrote letters to Big Idea about it. *Before this video, Big Idea made CD's and audio cassettes with music from shows 1 through 3 entitled, "VeggieTunes". There still some CD's available online. Gallery Silly 1996 cover.jpg|1996 cover Silly 1997 cover.jpg|1997 cover Silly 1997 back cover.jpg|1997 back cover Silly 1998 cover.jpg|1998 cover Silly 1999 cover.jpg|1999 cover Silly 1999 spine.JPG|1999 spine Silly 2007 cover.jpg|2007 cover Silly 2007 back cover.jpg|2007 back cover Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Alongs Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Junior's Favorite Stories Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas